


i’ll face the sun again

by sparklingmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Muteness, Nightmares, No Dialogue, but one thing is for sure: hyeongjun loves minhee and minhee loves hyeongjun, everything in this fic is very light or vaguely mentioned, hyeongjun and minhee are married, no i don’t take criticism on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: at the end of the day, hyeongjun will come back, hold minhee’s hand and tell him how much he loves him, and minhee will say it back quietly, pecking a quick kiss to hyeongjun’s lips and they’ll settle into bed.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 14





	i’ll face the sun again

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written something for cravity in so long *cries* my hyperfixation on the dream smp is really bad right now. i mean, it’s a hyperfixation, if course it’s bad 😭 but lo and behold, i’m still very into cravity and izone, so my kpop bond isn’t broken yet.
> 
> minhee is selectively mute in this because i am too haha!! hyeongjun is also a very supportive husband in this and that’s all we need T___T
> 
> this fic is short, but bought to you by ‘dreamy night’ by lilypichu and i highly recommend it!!!! it’s such an amazing song T___T
> 
> title from: dreamy night - lilypichu

hyeongjun likes to stay up late into the night looking at his husband’s face. it’s pretty, so pretty, but so pale, so ghostly, like he’s not there. there’s nothing wrong with him of course, but minhee isn’t one to go outside anymore, opting to spend his days inside under the guise of feeling sick a lot.

it’s not unusual for hyeongjun to go out and leave minhee alone with his own thoughts, but every time he does, he worries about his husband. how can he not? minhee has a past of damaging himself anyway he can when hyeongjun is out. mentally, physically, emotionally. it hurts hyeongjun so much, to see his husband go through so much pain, but he’s getting help, and that’s all that matters.

even as hyeongjun sits here thinking about minhee’s struggles, the thoughts of how precious minhee is will always overpower the bad ones. minhee with his quick quips, his humorous personality, his stunning beauty… hyeongjun is totally in love with his husband.

sometimes when hyeongjun sits and watches minhee sleep, his chest rising and falling with his breaths, they’ll become erratic. minhee’s nightmares that used to be more prominent will sometimes come out of their dormant state and hurt minhee once again, but hyeongjun will be there to catch him. to put him back together.

minhee doesn’t say much, only what he needs to and when he needs to. no one knew why hyeongjun decided to marry minhee. he was completely shut off from the rest of the world for so many years, almost robotically taught to learn and study and do nothing else throughout the rest of his school days, but hyeongjun got through to him.

hyeongjun wants to laugh at anyone who had their doubts on minhee and hyeongjun’s relationship. because now the both of them are floating on cloud nine when they even see each other, because it’s just how they are. they don’t need words to communicate, not if minhee feels more comfortable expressing his love through touches, physical affections and materialistic items. hyeongjun’s happy with minhee, even if people don’t want to believe so.

minhee locks himself away in his room while hyeongjun is a social butterfly who works a job to cover for the both of them and talks and hangs out with people, but it’s comfortable. what the two of them have set up with each other is comfortable.

at the end of the day, hyeongjun will come back, hold minhee’s hand and tell him how much he loves him, and minhee will say it back quietly, pecking a quick kiss to hyeongjun’s lips and they’ll settle into bed.

hyeongjun will ask about minhee’s day. sometimes it’ll be about minhee’s therapy appointment, sometimes it’ll be about the thoughts minhee has had that day, and what hyeongjun can put in place to see if it doesn’t happen again, if he wants hyeongjun to call a bit more often on certain days. other times minhee doesn’t have anything to say - can’t say anything - and hyeongjun will prattle on about what had happened to him that day.

minhee isn’t perfect and neither is hyeongjun, but he believes that their relationship is, despite their difficulties, and everything is ok in the end, whether minhee believes it or not. he’ll face the sun again when his dreary night ends.

**Author's Note:**

> i got my very first light stick two days ago and it’s cravity’s!!!!!!!! i actually cried when i first received it, i’ve got all of cravity’s albums and now i have their light stick, what more could i ask for? T___T


End file.
